hbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kemi
Kemi is an OC belonging to LlamaDoodle. She was entered into the HBT. Details Name: Kemi. Age: 13.(At the time of the first HBT) Birthdate: 31st October. Gender: Female. Eye Colour: Yellow. Hair Colour: Brown. Race: Miniblin (born Hylian) Height: 3'8". Weight: 50Ibs. Style: Ranged, Stealth & Ambush. Items: Kemi posses' the following items; *Trident *Bombs *Gale Boomerang *Chu-Jelly Potions *Hookshot *Iron-Boots *Fire-Arrows *Hammerspace bag (basically fits anything) Attributes Personality: Kemi has been shunned by others many times on her travels due to her appearance. Therefore, she’s not really that friendly. She’s stubborn and reckless at times- doing anything to get through in the tournament and to prove others that being a tiny Miniblin isn’t going to hinder her one bit. By ‘doing anything’, I mean it- she puts herself in priority- but I’m hoping that as the tourney goes on she will start to open up a little more to others and become less of a sarcastic little bugger. Workplace: N/A Likes: Fish is her favourite food, Dislikes: N/A Fears: Miniblins. Strengths: Kemi's strengths are; *She relies on ambush, stealth, speed and the element of surprise to get a few hits in. *She utilizes Fire Arrows because they deal greater damage. *Iron boots stabilize her small body in rough conditions. Weakness': Kemi's Weakness' are; *Iron boots weigh her down Abilities: Kemi's abilities are: *Kemi uses the Clawshot is to reach high places, and to get around easier. *She uses the Boomerang is to fetch nay distant items her puny lil’ hands cannot reach. History Kemi was born and raised in the Forest Realm, near the ocean realm border in New Hyrule. She would often visit the nearby Papuchia village for their fish, her favourite food. On one of her earlier trips to Papuchia, she came across a travelling merchant family of Ritos- Mother, father and daughter. Kemi became close friends with the daughter, named Ferai. Ferai’s family settled down in New Hyrule soon afterwards, and started up a shop. Not all of Kemi’s outings were safe, however. Once when she was very young, she and her family all went out across the border to the Ocean Realm. But their trip was interrupted by a ruthless mob of Miniblin pirates, led by their Big Blin leaders. Kemi was kidnapped and held for two days inside the Pirate Hideout, until the locals busted her out. Kemi was unharmed, but the terror of being alone, surrounded by ‘Nyeh-neh!’ and ‘Deh-dank!’ from the Miniblins left her scarred for life. Years passed, but nothing much happened. Kemi continued to live her days with family and friends, although the incident had left her with a severe phobia of Miniblins. That was until the pirates struck again, this time taking both Kemi and Ferai to their hideout. Kemi was… more than ‘terrified’ at this point. Well, at least they were together, right? However, something was different this time round at the hideout. The Blins were acting unusual, as if they weren’t quite themselves. They were hardly chattering amongst each other (A relief for Kemi), and seemed more organized than usual. Kemi and Ferai were let out of their cells and led to the hideout’s main room- and there they met the person behind it all… a mysterious dark mage of some sort who was brainwashing the Blins to work for him as his minions, soon to form an army. Whilst the mage was thinking of what to do with the two humans (well, Hylian and Rito), Kemi saw a chance. She swiped a weapon off one of the Blins and started to attack. Ferai snuck away unnoticed and looked for an exit whilst Kemi battled her way through the Blins, buying them both time (It was pretty easy- Miniblins go ‘poof’ after one hit, anyway). Ferai spotted an opening in the cave, and made her way back to Kemi- but she was too late. The mage had gotten to her, and had turned her into her most loathed creature- the pathetic little Miniblin! Whilst the mage savoured his glory, Ferai made a quick move and swooped up her unconscious mini-friend, and flew out of the cave back to her house. Okay, just imagine the biggest, creepiest spider you’ve ever seen. Or any sort of creature you loathe the most. Now imagine looking into a mirror and seeing it as a reflection, because it was actually you. …Let’s just say that Kemi wasn’t too happy about the whole ordeal. 18 minutes of panicked hyperventilating and 1 paper bag later, Kemi did a little assessment of the situation. She still had her own brain. No problem there. However, she now had the body of a Miniblin. Problem there. She couldn’t go back home, considering how her family despised all monsters since her kidnapping- and ‘Hey Mum, I’ve been turned into a Miniblin’ just wasn’t going to go down too well. Ferai suggested that they should find and defeat the mage who placed the curse- that way, it could be broken (Don’t all curses work like that?) With that, Kemi made up her mind. She’d travel far and wide, searching for the villain who turned her into this creature. And she vowed to be the one to break her own curse- she would be the one to lay down sweet revenge; nobody else. Ferai decided to accompany her on her travels, because a journey’s always better with a friend- especially if that friend could carry you as well. Her parents couldn’t leave the shop, but they provided Kemi with a few items to help her on her journey. Amongst them were Fire arrows (everything is better with fire), and a hammer-space bag (for carrying anything! They’re all the rage). All preparations done, the pair set off on the road to revenge. Cutting a few months forward, they came to know of the tournament. When Kemi heard of this ‘massive attack’, she reckoned that perhaps, amongst all of the other villains involved, the mage would be there. She promptly entered in hopes of encountering him-with Ferai cheering her on from behind her. Relationships Ferai, best-friend. Trivia *The pitchfork is the same one Kemi stole back at the Hideout. *Kemi doesn’t look like other Miniblins: She wears clothes (they shrunk with the curse, but her pants disappeared. Yeah, I don’t get the deal with that either but she’s covered in fuzz waist-down so I doubt it would make much difference) She also lacks the snout, nose and teeth, as she is technically still human inside. *She can speak the same language as everyone else, but she still has a habit of saying ‘Nyeh’ or its variants overy so often, which really irks her. *She also has issues about her height. She was short enough as a Hylian, but being cursed into something even smaller pushed this subject from 'touchy' to 'mention it and you die'. *More information can be found here. Category:Fighter Category:Character Category:Miniblin Category:Hylian